feralinfandomcom-20200213-history
Damaia "Maia" Morthos
Character Details Player - Jacob Nuxoll Class - Bard Race - Tiefling Alignment - Chaotic Good Introduction Damaia Morthos, known to her friends and family as Maia, is a bit of a paradox among the Shadow Stalkers. She's got a sharp wit, a voice like a siren, and she could talk a dwarf out of his last copper piece. However, none among the Shadow would be quick to call her a friend. If we're being frank, it's her appearance. It's not her delicate musicians hands. It's not her long, smooth limbs. Most men would likely find her skin, a dusky shade of blue, quite attractive, especially how it looks with her dark, rust-colored hair. No, what probably puts people off are her horns. There are two, and they're not terribly long or thick like some tieflings. They originate on the crown of her head, traced directly up from her cheekbones. They bend along the shape of her head and curve slightly up at the end, all in a span of about 8 inches. They're narrow enough for her to put her hand around it at the thickest part and still touch her thumb to her middle finger without too much of a stretch. Or, you know, it could be her tail. Most folks only see the last 3 or 4 feet, but it's as thick as her leg near the base and the end splits into three flatter sections, almost like you see on leaves sometimes. I think if you asked about town, I'd say it'd be evenly split between the horns and the tail. Though, folks who know her best know that she's a cheat when it comes to cards. She lays no claim to anything that isn't in her pockets or on her mind, and she believes that people are just people. She enjoys playing songs on her viol, but she can play just about anything with strings on it. She also does a mean impression, and she's been known to trick a few of the Stalkers with her impression of Ames. She's never turned down a game of dice or cards, though a lot of the Stalkers won't play with her anymore. With a sly grin, she calls them sexist, "A real gentleman keeps a lady company!" She's only been in the company a couple of months, but she's a favorite to have out on a job. Truth be told, she never seems to get her hands dirty. The Stalkers who have worked with her say that they seem to be a little luckier when she's around. Oft times there's no fight at all, and both sides seem to go home satisfied. If it does come to blows, the luck keeps the Stalkers out of the infirmary: arrows swing wide, sword tips get caught in the mail rather than in the flesh, and their own blows seem to find soft spots a little more often. As for her past, if you ask Damaia where she's from, she'll tell you that she was raised "on the other side of town" or sometimes "just down the road." If you ask her what her parents did, she'll laugh and say that her father was a lonely goat farmer and that she never met her mom. Category:Player Characters Category:Shadow Stalkers